Washington State Democratic Party/Progressive Caucus/Bylaws
The WSPC Bylaws have not yet been formally adopted. Article I: Name and Purpose Section 1: Name The name of this organization shall be the Washington State Progressive Caucus (WSPC). Section 1. Purpose We believe in the principles expressed in the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution of the United States that the power to govern resides with people. Therefore, we pledge to encourage greater participation by the residents of Washington State in the political process. We further pledge to educate the residents of this State about progressive issues and to promote progressive issues within the Washington State Democratic Party. Article II: Membership and Dues Section 1: General Membership Any individual who is a Washington State registered voter who is committed to promoting progressive MM3ideals within the Democratic Party are eligible for membership. Section 2: Membership Term The term of membership shall be twelve (12) months from starting from January 1st through December 31st of the same calendar year, regardless of which month during that calendar year the individual paid his/her membership dues. Section 3: Membership Dues Any individual who satisfies the membership requirements under Article II, section 1, becomes a member of the WSPC by paying the $20 annual membership dues. Membership dues shall be waived for any individual for whom the payment of the membership dues is an economic hardship. Article III: Voting A. Only current and paid members of the caucus shall be entitled to cast a vote at membership meetings. Voting by proxy shall not be allowed. B. An individual must be a dues paying member for at least 30 days before the individual shall be permitted to cast a vote during a WSPC meeting. C. Any matters that are submitted for a vote shall be decided by majority vote, which is 50% plus one of all members present during the meeting, unless otherwise specify in these bylaws. Article IV: Officers The general membership of the WSPC shall elect a Chair, Western Washington Vice-Chair, Eastern Washington Vice-Chair, Secretary, Treasurer and four at-large members. This group shall comprise the WSPC Executive Board. Section 1: Election of Officers and Term of Office A. All reasonable efforts shall be taken to ensure that no more than 5 board members shall be of the same gender. B. Nominations and election of Officers shall be every two years, commencing 2005. Nominations may be made from the floor and require a second. C. Officers shall be elected by secret ballot to serve for two (2) years or until their successors are elected, and their term shall begin at the end of the meeting at which they were elected. D. No member of the Executive Board shall hold more than one office at a time. E. The Chair or the ranking officer may make an interim appointment to fill a vacancy on the Executive Board. An individual who is appointed to fill a vacancy on the Executive Board must run for election for the position at the next regular meeting of the WSPC. Section 2: Duties of Officers and the Executive Board A. Chair #The Chair shall convene and conduct all meetings of the WSPC. #The Chair is charged with the responsibility of implementing all policies of the organization. The Chair is responsible for directing the organization and shall direct the organization in a manner consistent with the purpose of the WSPC as set forth in these bylaws. #The Chair shall draft and present the agenda for each meeting/convention to the Executive Board for approval. #Ad hoc and special committees shall be appointed by the Chair and approved by the Executive Board. The Chair shall be an ex-officio member of all committees. #The Chair may appoint a Parliamentarian, Sergeant-at-Arms or other officials as deemed necessary to administer meetings/conventions. #The Chair shall be the authorized spokesperson for the WSPC and may authorize press releases. #The Chair shall authorize and approve expenditures within the approved budget limits. B. Vice-Chairs #The ranking Vice-Chair shall be the Vice Chair from the Chair’s region. #In the absence of the Chair, the ranking officer shall assume all duties, responsibilities, and authority of the Chair. #The Vice-Chairs shall perform any and all duties in furtherance of this caucus as directed by the Chair and the Executive Board. C. Secretary #The Secretary shall take notes and/or record the meetings and shall provide written minutes for approval by the Executive Board at its regularly scheduled meeting. #The Secretary shall keep and maintain all records, including correspondence, reports and publications. These records will be made available to the membership upon request but may also be posted on the WSPC website. D. Treasurer The Treasurer is responsible for managing WSPC funds. The Treasurer shall: #Maintain and hold in trust for the caucus, and all committees, all monies belonging to the caucus. #Prepare a quarterly report on all finances of the WSPC to be distributed to the Executive Board and made available to the membership. #Receive funds and disburse properly authorized expenditures for the organization pursuant to policy and #The Treasurer shall submit, prepare, and maintain financial statements and balance sheets to the Chair and Executive Board. #Prepare and fill out all Public Disclosure Commission Reports and other financial reports, as required by law. #Participate in annual review of financial records. #Prepare, maintain and update an inventory of WSPC property, if applicable. #The Treasurer shall perform such other duties delegated by the Chair and Executive Board. #The fiscal year of the WSPC shall begin on the 30th day of January in each year and end at midnight on the 29th day of January of the next year. Section 3. Committees A. Committees shall be established by the Chair as needed; however, subject to approval by the Executive Board. B. The Chair may designate an individual to chair the committee. C. Committee members may include individuals who are not members of the WSPC. Section 4. Disbursements A. No officer may obligate funds without approval of the Executive Board. B. Before any member, not an officer on the Executive Board, may obligate WSPC funds, the member must obtain prior written approval from the Executive Board. Section 5. Signature Authority for Disbursements A. The Treasurer is authorized to sign all disbursements, including checks. Any disbursements must be included in a quarterly report to the Executive Board. B. Any checks over $250 shall require a second signature of the Chair. Article V: Removal of Members, Officers, and Chairs Section 1. Removal of Members A. Any member may motion from the floor for the removal of a member. B. Removal from the WSPC shall require a 2/3 vote of members present at the meeting where the vote for removal is raised. C. Grounds for removal shall include: #Speaking or taking action on behalf of this caucus without prior written authorization by the WSPC Chair; #Disrupting meetings after warning from the Chair to cease such further disruptions. #Any other good cause basis as determined by a 2/3 vote of all members present at the meeting where the vote for removal is raised. Section 2. Officer Absenteeism A. Unless excused by the Chair or Executive Board, any WSPC officer is automatically removed as an officer of the Executive Board for missing three consecutive Executive Board meetings. B. An officer who is removed from his/her office for missing three consecutive Executive Board meetings shall not lose his/her membership in the WSPC. Article VI: Amendment and Suspension of the Bylaws A. Bylaws may be adopted or amended by a two-thirds (2/3) vote of members present at the meeting where adoption or amendment of the bylaws is raised. B. A proposed Bylaws amendment must be mailed to the membership fourteen (14) days before a meeting to vote on the change. C. These bylaws may be suspended by a two-thirds (2/3) vote of members present at the meeting where suspension of the bylaws is raised. Article VII: Parliamentary Authority A. The rules contained in ROBERT'S RULES OF ORDER (“Rules”) shall govern all general meetings of the WSPC except where the Rules are inconsistent with these bylaws. B. The Executive Committee may adopt standing rules for any and all meetings of the WSPC and that are a departure from Robert Rules of Order. as needed. Category:WSPC